1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, circuit interrupters, which include an operating handle.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit interrupters, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example and without limitation, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Typically, circuit interrupters include an operating mechanism which opens a number of electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such fault conditions as detected, for example, by a trip mechanism, such as a trip unit.
Circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers, are generally old and well known in the art. Circuit breakers include, for example, at least one set of separable contacts disposed within a non-conductive housing. Typically, there is a fixed contact coupled to the housing and a movable contact coupled to the operating mechanism. The operating mechanism includes a movable operating handle that extends outside of the housing. Movement of the separable contacts is accomplished by the operating mechanism.
In some areas of use, the operating handle of a molded case circuit breaker gets pushed relatively hard by a user when switched to an “ON” position or to a “RESET” or “OFF” position than was intended. This occurs when the user toggles the operating handle with excessive force and it goes beyond the toggle position. The additional force at the end of toggle travel of the operating handle creates a relatively high impact loading when the operating handle reaches the travel limit, which typically is the top of the cover of the molded case. This is a dead stop to the cycling of the operating handle. The impact force is such that the plastic molded handle yields to the impact forces and the operating handle can fail mechanically.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, circuit interrupters, which include an operating handle.